1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a plurality of tiered containers, including an array or matrix of containers, where each container can be blow molded and/or vacuum formed, filled and/or sealed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many different molding apparatuses and methods can be used to form multiple containers during one molding cycle. For example, blow molding methods are known to form one or more containers along only one card or horizontal row of containers, for each of a plurality of parisons. Thus, during one molding cycle, known blow molding apparatuses can produce multiple containers by having multiple parisons positioned next to each other, each with one or more horizontally positioned containers.
Moving devices are known for operating different molds and other elements of molding apparatuses. Different container shapes, sizes and designs are also known in the molding industry. Filling, sealing, flushing with media and/or fluid, cutting and other devices and apparatuses for moving and/or operating elements of blow molding machines are known to those skilled in the art of blow molding.
Conventional blow molding devices use sections of mold halves to form a body for a container. Holding jaws may also be used to position a parison between the molding halves. Molding halves are then closed about the parison to form a container.
In conventional blow molding devices, a blowing nozzle extends through an opening of the parison. Gas is blown through the nozzle, into the parison to mold the body of the container. A filling tube contained in the nozzle can also be used to fill the formed container with a material. After the nozzle is retracted, the filled container can be sealed. Sealing devices are also known for providing a seal, such as a hermetic seal on a container.
In many conventional molding devices, only one horizontal row of containers is formed during one molding cycle of the molding device. In conventional molding devices, for each molding cycle in which mold halves are closed together, only one horizontal row of containers is formed.